


The Dancer and the Fool

by Al7249, JamesJenkins9



Category: Black-ish (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Family, First Time, Gay, Homosexuality, Love Confessions, M/M, Middle School, Pre-Slash, Puppy Love, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepovers, Students, Studying, Suburbia, Superpowers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al7249/pseuds/Al7249, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: When an aspiring bright-eyed 13-year-old student, William Edwards, lands a spot at the prestigious Valley Glen Academy, he's convinced his big break is just around the corner. After a slow start, she befriends the awesome talented Jack Johnson and they begin bonding in and outside the classroom. He juggles between his family's expectations and his growing crush on Jack. Together, they start out to discover their own dreams and learn the most important component is love.





	1. Chapter 1

William Edwards, or Will as he liked to be called by his friends or family, just got out of his older sister's car, ready to start the day at his new school, Valley Glen Academy. The brown boy tugs at his red, black and blue uniform nervously as he entered the school. His grades and 'surprisingly' model behavior; the comment from what his older brother said, had got him into the private school as he just turned 13 years old. As the third of four child by Dr. Lisa and Cornelius Edwards, he has some big shoes to fill. His twin older sister and brother are karate and boxing champions while still being 16 and Will's parents expecting some greatness from the teen.

Jack Johnson aka Party Time to those who knew him best just bid his Mom goodbye, looking around at Valley Glen Academy. The Latino boy took a deep breath before he walked into the school. Remembering his big brother Andre Jr.'s words:

"Head up, shoulders back, don't make 'em think you're a pussy they can push around."

He was a good student, always reminded he came from a proud African-American stock. Barely 13-years-old, he wanted to make his family proud. Arriving at his first class, World History with Mr. Basahi. He still had a degree of shyness and took the desk by the third window facing out to the soccer field. He waited for the class to start while other kids entered. Hopefully he'd make a friend or two on his first day. Idly he doodled in a notebook of his.

Will smiled shyly and went towards his first class of the day. The boy keeping his voice down in fear of running his mouth and embarrassing his family, at least that's what his older sister recommended. He managed to keep his voice low for the first three classes until he got his math class. He'd always gotten frustrated by the hard class and decided to do something about it. He carefully put a tack in his teacher's chair, unfortunately he got detention due to his uproarious laughter caused by the prank.

Jack had managed to get through History and P.E. alright, Math just nearly blew his mind but seeing the teacher jump around in pain with a tack in his butt was funny. Not so much now as he was heading to detention himself after squirting "Crazy Glue" on a down-turned cut-out picture of Donald Trump, placed on his control freak Home Economics teacher Mr. Zimmers chair! The class got a good laugh out of it but Zimmers was red pissed in the face. Jack didn't even want to think of what to tell his parents about this although his siblings would probably guffaw over it. Entering room # 349 to serve his time, there were only 9 other kids in the room. Jack saw an empty desk next to a light-skinned black boy and quickly took it, not wanting to grind anymore gears today.


	2. Chapter 2

Will slumped in his chair, he'd already texted his sister and brother about him getting detention of which only Tyrus really got a laugh out of. The 16 year old having made a bet with Kahlil, the youngest brother at 8 about if Will would last a week without getting in trouble. So, besides an upset younger brother, the umber skinned boy hadn't faced any real punishment. That in part due to the Edwards children being latchkey kids, their parents both being successful doctors and having little time for them. 

"Hey, what're you in for?" William asked the boy who'd sat by him.

Jack was a bit surprised the kid struck up a conversation with him but figured making a new friend would be a plus on this crazy first day.

"Glued a Trump cut-out on my Home Ec teacher's butt," he said between a wide grin only on the tip of breaking into laughter. "What's your claim to fame?"

"Oh?" He asks, bursting into laughter that busts his gut till he cries. Minutes later, he looks at the boy and grins. "I put a tack in my teacher's chair." He says, breaking out into a wide tooth grin. "My name's William, Will Edwards. Yours?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Jack Johnson," he shook hands with William. "You're teacher must be a total douche to have gotten that," Jack almost cried from giggling so much into his sleeve.

"Well. Not really, I was just frustrated with math and was tired of being quiet." He sighs then grins. "I like to cause trouble sometimes but my family wants me to see a good example. My mom and dad are doctors, my older brother Tyrus is a boxing champion while my older sister Theresa is a karate champion. They don't trust my younger brother Kahlil so he's allowed to cause trouble." He sighs. "And you?"

"I don't like school too much. Would totally be dancing or play video games like everyday! My Dad's in charge of a big name company and my Mom's an anesthesiologist. Got a twin sis named Diane who's kind of a nerd but she's cool. Then there's my big sis Zoey, Ms. Popular but I love her. Oh and my big bro Dre Jr. who's kind of a dork but awesome when you get to know him. Yeah...that's my family."

Jack was really starting to like Will and wondered what more they had in common.

"Oh! You play video games too? I like shooters and adventure games. I've a PS3 and a 360. But, I'm not allowed to use it cause my brother always hogs it." He said excitedly, grinning widely. "Oh? You dance? We can go over my house later if you wanna show me some moves?"

"Will dude that's sweet! You can play "Call of Duty" at my house anytime. I gotta see if my Mom will let me though...if I don't get grounded for the rest of the week for that prank."

Jack's upbeat happiness fell to sullen discouragement all in a minute, hopefully the day would take a better turn. He was able to send a text to his Mom before the neurotic teacher keeping watch guard over the class snapped nearly scaring the shit out of everyone else when she heard the ding of his mobile device.

Will gasped out at the ding from Jack's device, then laughed. He raised his hand to go to the bathroom and quickly left. He took some deep breaths to calm his nerves then he peed and left. 𝓢𝓽𝓾𝓹𝓲𝓭 𝓷𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓮𝓼 He thought as he took his seat back in detention.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, both of my parents work late so it's usually my brothers and sister. It'll be quiet except for my little brother since my sister and older brother are-" He stops himself, covering his mouth and widening his eyes. "Nothing! Never mind." Will says quietly.

"Cool" Jack replied. He was curious to see what Will's house looked like and wondered what type of person his Mom was like. The boys waited for a couple minutes until a sudden voice called out Will's name from the parking lot.

"Fantastic." Will muttered, going over to the voice and seeing his Mom. "Hey Mom!" He greets happily. The two talked for a bit and Will returned to Jack looking slightly somber. "Hmmm. At least I'm not on punishment." He says gratefully. "Just can't get on the family laptop for the weekend." He folds his arms then shrugs his shoulders. "Anyway, least you can come over." Will motions the other boy to come on as the pair get in the car and get to the Edwards house. The house is a 3 story painted brown and made of mahogany wood.

Jack introduced himself to Mrs. Edwards hoping he made something of a good impression while she looked at them as though they were partners in crime. His mouth gaped a bit on seeing the Edward house. 

"Sweet place!" Jack complimented.

He would totally love to come over here anytime. "Do I gotta take my shoes off when I go in?" he asked Will, knowing it was a top rule in his family's house.

"Yes. Wouldn't want to track dirt." Mrs Edwards says, her voice like strong honey. Then she sees a pair of muddy Adidas and frowns fiercely. "Kahlil Richard Edwards!" She shouts, storming into the house like a roaring flame and disappearing upstairs. "Hey, want me to show you around?" He asks with a giggled grin.

"Sure," Jack replied as he drew away the hand he put over his mouth to avoid laughing his butt off. 𝓢𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓫𝓸𝓭𝔂'𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓲𝓽 he sang in his head, almost feeling sorry for the punishment Kahlil was bound to get. He let Will lead the way, intrigued to see his new friend's pad.

"Ok. Just, ignore the minor screaming." He joked, excited that his younger prankster brother would be punished. He escorted his new friend to his room. The room is littered with some dirty clothes in a hamper, video game posters on the walls, a bed to the far left corner and a gaming console. "Hey, wanna play 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘶𝘵𝘺 or 𝘓𝘦𝘧𝘵 4 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘥?" He asks, starting up the console.

""𝘓𝘦𝘧𝘵 4 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘥," Jack answered immediately and made himself comfortable on the carpet floor. Will did have a cool room, not much different from his own or his big brothers. 

He was more interested to see how good Will was and if he could beat his own high score in this game. Should be a fun match.," Jack answered immediately and made himself comfortable on the carpet floor. Will did have a cool room, not much different from his own or his big brothers. 

He was more interested to see how good Will was and if he could beat his own high score in this game. Should be a fun match.

The boys played for awhile until it hit 6 PM and Kahlil rushed into the room and shut the console off. "Hey!" William shouts, reaching over to smack his younger brother. "It's dinnertime." The darker boy replied, rushing toward the door. "Your friend can join us Mom said." He tells the pair before leaving the room.

Jack was a bit bummed their gaming session got ruined so suddenly but was hungry even more. He followed Will downstairs to the kitchen. Jack sat on the left side next to Will. Looked like Italian food was on the menu tonight much to Jack's happiness. It even smelled good which made him have even more respect for Will's Mom.

As Mrs. Edwards was serving dinner, the door opened and a man in a doctor's coat and bald hair appears. "Dad?" Will says with slight shock, the man as well as his mom usually being gone all night due to their work. Apparently this was a special occasion. They watched as Mrs. Edwards ran towards her husband. Then they hear running as Will's older brother and sister come downstairs. Theresa, the older twin with her long black hair cascading down her back, had a long sweatshirt on that reached her knees and shorts and Tyrus having slight burnt marks on his arms with a gray shirt and jeans on. Both of these, Will tried to distract Jack from both.

Jack looked back and forth between Will and his relatives whom he introduced himself to, albeit shyly. Tyrus burn marks did make him frown a bit but he put it off, thinking it might have come from an accident. He wanted to make a good impression (his Mom and Dad would find out if he didn't), and was surprised how Will's family wasn't much different from his. Even his Mom's lasagna was ballin' good! More fun time with Will was what stayed on his mind over dinner.

The family finish a peaceful dinner and go their separate ways. Kahlil, in his excitement grabs his switch to play "Pokémon" and starts to run to his room. On the boy's way, Will and Jack were behind him and Will grins. "Watch this!" He whispered to Jack and softly smacks Kahlil on his butt, causing the younger boy to comically grab his butt and run to his room.

Jack almost guffawed at Will's little prank. He knew his brother Dre would do it to him sometimes too, he even kind of liked it, but would never admit it to his brother...or would he? Jack gave Will a high-five for it though. A sudden ring on his mobile then made him lose his train of thought. It was a text from MOM.

Hi Honey! On my way to pick you up. Hope you BEHAVED at your new friend's. See ya in five!

Jack was a bit bummed to get the text but knew he'd be seeing a lot more of Will. They decided to enjoy the time left to kill with a round of "Super Mario Kart Maker 2."

Pretty soon, Jack's mom came to pick him up. Will escorted his friend to the door. An action that had Tyrus to jeering at them, saying they looked like the 'perfect couple' making Will blush profusely before hugging Jack before he left.

Jack smiled meekly before walking towards his Mom's car. He waved so not to look like a douche. Will's hug was unexpected but felt good. He hoped his Mom wouldn't go gaga over it. On the drive home, Jack told his Mom about Jack, trying to sidestep the prank he committed earlier that day.

"You'll be doing double chores this week. What you did wasn't cool...it may have been a bit funny-but you're on thin ice mister," Mrs. Jackson said with mixed disdain and humor. Jack still felt the old tight-wad deserved it.

After finishing his first few homework assignments and joking around with his siblings, Jack laid back on his bed absentmindedly surfing through Facebook where he looked for Will, by chance he found him on there and sent a request in a heartbeat. It was almost 10 PM and time for lights out. Jack couldn't fall asleep that quick, the feeling of Will's arms around him still there and he giggled under his covers, even though Will was a boy.

Will went into the house, did his homework and played catch with Kahlil before bedtime where he had a restful night except, some weird dreams about Jack. He woke up in a stir and got ready for school, finding a stink bomb stashed under his bed. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘒𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘭. He frustratingly thought, quickly running to school. He hoped no one would smell the rotten egg stench on his body.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys played for awhile until it hit 6 PM and Kahlil rushed into the room and shut the console off. "Hey!" William shouts, reaching over to smack his younger brother. "It's dinnertime." The darker boy replied, rushing toward the door. "Your friend can join us mom said." He tells the pair before leaving the room.

Jack was a bit bummed their gaming session got ruined so suddenly but was hungry even more. He followed Will downstairs to the kitchen. Jack sat on the left side next to Will. Looked like Italian food was on the menu tonight much to Jack's happiness. It even smelled good which made him have even more respect for Will's Mom.

As Mrs. Edwards was serving dinner, the door opened and a man in a doctor's coat and bald hair appears. "Dad?" Will says with slight shock, the man as well as his mom usually being gone all night due to their work. Apparently this was a special occasion. They watched as Mrs Edwards ran towards her husband. Then they hear running as Will's older brother and sister come downstairs. Theresa, the older twin with her long black hair cascading down her back, had a long sweatshirt on that reached her knees and shorts and Tyrus having slight burnt marks on his arms with a gray shirt and jeans on. Both of these, Will tried to distract Jack from both.

Jack looked back and forth between Will and his relatives whom he introduced himself to, albeit shyly. Tyrus burn marks did make him frown a bit but he put it off, thinking it might have come from an accident. He wanted to make a good impression (his Mom and Dad would find out if he didn't), and was surprised how Will's family wasn't much different from his. Even his Mom's lasagna was 𝓫𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷'! More fun time with Will was what stayed on his mind over dinner.

The family finished a peaceful dinner and went their separate ways. Kahlil, in his excitement grabs his switch to play Pokemon and starts to run to his room. On the boy's way, Will and Jack were behind him and Will grins. "Watch this!" He whispered to Jack and softly smacks Kahlil on his butt, causing the younger boy to comically grab his butt and run to his room.

Jack almost guffawed at Will's little prank. He knew his brother Dre would do it to him sometimes too, he even kind of liked it, but would never admit it to his brother...or would he? Jack gave Will a high-five for it though. A sudden ring on his mobile then made him lose his train of thought. It was a text from MOM.

Hi Honey! On my way to pick you up. Hope you BEHAVED at your new friend's. See ya in five!

Jack was a bit bummed to get the text but knew he'd be seeing a lot more of Will. They decided to enjoy the time left to kill with a round of 𝘚𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘰 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘳 2.

Pretty soon, Jack's mom came to pick him up. Will escorted his friend to the door. An action that had Tyrus jeering at them, saying they looked like the 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 making Will blush profusely before hugging Jack before he left.

Jack smiled meekly before walking towards his Mom's car. He waved so not to look like a douche. Will's hug was unexpected but felt good. He hoped his Mom wouldn't go gaga over it. On the drive home, Jack told his Mom about Jack, trying to sidestep the prank he committed earlier that day.

"You'll be doing double chores this week. What you did wasn't cool...it may have been a bit funny-but you're on thin ice mister," Mrs. Jackson said with mixed disdain and humor. Jack still felt the old tight-wad deserved it. 

After finishing his first few homework assignments and joking around with his siblings, Jack laid back on his bed absentmindedly surfing through Facebook where he looked for Will, by chance he found him on there and sent a request in a heartbeat. It was almost 10 PM and time for lights out. Jack couldn't fall asleep that quick, the feeling of Will's arms around him still there and he giggled under his covers, even though Will was a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack actually was happy going to school today, without his siblings ridiculousness to deal with, he scanned the campus for any sign of Will. He spotted him on the way to the nearest Boy's restroom. Walking within a foot of him, Jack shielded his nose and mouth with his left arm.

"Dude! You just have a run in with Count Stinkybutt?" he asked fighting the urge to gag.

"No. My damn brother Kahlil put a stink bomb under my bed. Do you...... have any cologne or anything? I NEED to get this stench off of me." He asked desperately.

Jack jerked his finger to the BOYS room so they wouldn't be out in the open. Thankfully they were the only ones in there for now. Rummaging through his backpack, Jack did have a small bottle of his Mom's homemade fabric freshener.

"Hope this does the trick," he handed the bottle to Will. He might smell like scented 𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘰𝘭𝘢 markers but that was better than nothing.  
"C'mon we should head to class."

"Okay. Thanks man. That'll help. Anything is better than this." He said, taking the bottle and spraying it on him.

"No problem," Jack said bumping fists with Will as they walked on to Ms. Weaver's Sex Ed class. The whole school had been whispering about it as thought it was a haunted void nobody would come back the same.

Jack was more curious than scared. Since their Dad had 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘢𝘭𝘬 as it was called with Dre about the 𝘉𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘴 & 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘦𝘦𝘴, he was interested to know what made people act all weird about it. He sat next to Will on the left side next to the windows, fifth row down facing Weaver's desk. The class gossiping and getting ready as the teacher tapped a pencil on her desk for the class to come to order.

Ms. Weaver, a middle aged black woman who favored a more hands-on approach taught the sex ed class. It started off with a diagram of the male and female reproductive system that most of the class either massively uncomfortable or embarrassed. Then she talked about safe sex then they watched a video on sexual orientation. This actually gained Will's attention, he'd known about condoms, STDs, STIs and where babies come from due to his parents work and spying in Tyrus's room. What shocked the boy was the talk of gay people, bisexuality and lesbians. Due to the boy only knowing the medical aspects of sex, this talk was very eye opening.

Jack listened both fascinated and shocked that this was what his body would experience. He knew his big bro had been through that before and sometimes snooped through his stuff while he wasn't looking. He even heard strange noises coming from Dre's bedroom one day when his best friend Zach was over studying as they claimed. He also knew about LGBT terminology, his Mom and sisters pro while his Dad had sort of a warped idea about them. He had a feeling his bro might be Bi, but it was only a hunch. He squirmed in his seat a bit and felt a stirring in his pants.

𝘞𝘩𝘰𝘢, 𝘰𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘴𝘩! 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨? he thought trying to keep his cool as Ms. Weaver displayed an image on the overhead projector showing how the penis goes inside a woman and another man.

Will was surprised at seeing the images on the projector, getting slightly aroused and curious. For a brief minute, he thinks of all the boys and girls he's known over his life. The boy suddenly finding that he'd got an erection and quickly excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He sprinted to the room and splash water on his face. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. He thinks to himself while looking in the mirror, trying to calm down.

Jack noticed Will excuse himself and nearly running to the BOYS room as though he'd been spooked at a Halloween attraction. He bet but couldn't be sure that the strange, enrapturing and provocative images gave him the same toasty feeling under his briefs. He licked his dry lips, left foot tapping on the floor.𝘖𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵! he thought as he happened to look down slightly to see the head of his cock poking up in the center of his pants.

"Mrs. Weaver, can I use the water fountain?" he asked. 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸! Jack kept his cool until he was out of the classroom and made a beeline to the BOYS room. Now he knew how Dre must've felt as his pants tightened. Entering the restroom quietly. "Pssst, Will, you okay dude?" he whispered.

He hoped his friend wasn't having a worse of a boner as he did but at the same time be willing to figure out their bodies new behavior together.

"I-I'm okay just.........horny. I think." He stutters out, sweat gathering on his brow and penis hard in his jeans.

"Join the club," Jack said as he stood still, showing off his own protruding boner to his friend. He looked Will in the face and then at a large empty stall. Without speaking, he jerked a thumb in its direction. He wanted to know if Will was game to cross the threshold of 𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥 with him. Hopefully nobody would catch on to it.

"You. Wanna jerk off with me?" He widened his eyes then winkled his nose in apprehension. He took a few minutes to think it over and nodded his head. "Okay." He said, unzipping his jeans and showing off his dripping, 4 inch cock.

Jack couldn't help but stare at Will's cock, licking his lips subconsciously. His right hand inching towards it until he felt how warm his friend was on his finger tips before clasping his pole. He lowered his red briefs down to show his as well, 5 in. and skinny.

"Ah!!!!!!" William moans, throwing his head back in ecstasy. His knees buckle under him as he grabs the stall door handle. "Jack!" He moans out his friend's name.

Jack bit his lower lip unable to take his eyes off Will's cock and at the same time prodded his buddy to return the favor.

"C'mon, touch mine too," he whispered into Will's left ear.

"Oh. Sorry." He says, taking a hold of Jack's cock and steadily working up a stroking pace. "Y-you like that?" He asks, hoping he's doing a good job.

Jack leaned his head in closer to Will's and smiled. "Y-yeah man, feels awesome..." he kept pace with his buddy, knowing they'd both pop at some point. A mist started to form in his head and for a split second wondered if he was even where he was with Will. Each stroke made his boner a bit bigger, he could smell his friend deeply.

Will continued to stroke his friend's dick, popping off and cumming on Jack's fist. He bites his fist hard to stifle his moans. He looked around the room in his hazy vision and quickly kissed the other boy on the cheek. He stroked the underside of Jack's dick and pinched his balls, hoping to bring the boy off. "Thanks for the 'hand'." He smiled, pulling up his black briefs and jeans. Then he gave Jack a playful smack on the butt and went to wash his hands.

Jack came shortly after Will and grinned before being kissed by him. He was more sweaty and stunned than he was in class. Zipping up his pants, he joined Will by the sinks and washed his own hands. They had to do this again. Jack had just made it to first base in his entrance to manhood as Will did, with more adventures in Sex Ed to discover.

"Wanna come over for a sleepover sometime?" Jack asked right before they left the restroom.

"Yeah sure, what'd be great. What about this Friday?" He asks, feeling jazzed up after the mutual jerk off session between the two boys. They get to the class with five minutes remaining. When the class ends, Will is excited due to lunch being next.

"Friday be great!" Jack beamed as he followed Will back to class. He admitted to being hungry after popping his first boner off. They returned to class without much attention drawn to them, whether the teacher and class knew what they'd been up to or not. The lunch bell rang promptly at 12 PM. Jack waited for Will outside, thinking ahead to Friday and what they'd experience next.


	6. Chapter 6

Will and Jack sat down to eat their lunch, roasted beef and potatoes. "So, what do you have at your place?" He asks Jack while sitting down to eat. The darker boy eager to see his friend's house and continue their 𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

"Dude, we have the sweetest games room in our den!" Jack replied unable to keep his grin from growing on his face. He went on to describe all the games his family had, from table-top tennis to PS4 titles. He'd been talking so fast, he didn't even realize the bag of sun chips he was picking from was now empty. "My big bro likes to brag that he can win 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 three rounds straight...I totally creamed him in 𝓖𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓯𝓽 𝓐𝓾𝓽𝓸 six times," he remarked as he took a bite from his potatoes.

Will busts out laughing, holding his stomach as tears fall from his eyes. He takes a few minutes to calm down and looks at Jack. "So what about your family? You saw mine." He asks, starting to dig into his food.

"My big bro Dre is kind of a dork but he's cool. My sister's can be kinda annoying but they'll have your back through whatever. My parents are kinda odd but they're funny," Jack said as he sipped his carton of milk. He loved his family but sometimes they could be too much even for him. He'd no doubt Will would be laughing his butt off when he meets them.

Lunch time flew by as did the classes and the two boys were standing outside the school. "Hey so when's your Mom coming?" Will asked Jack as he fiddled with his backpack strap.

"She'll be here in five," Jack said as he sat on the school's front steps playing a level of 𝓒𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓱 𝓸𝓯 𝓒𝓵𝓪𝓷𝓼 on his mobile phone. He wondered what Will had in mind as he turned his head to look at him.

"What do you wanna do when we get there? I mean when we're alone?" He asks with a sly grin. "Oh wait. I should probably call and ask my parents if I can come over. Wouldn't want to get whipped on your front lawn." He says with a slight blush, knowing his dad would really spank him in front of his friend and his family.

"Good idea Mr. Dick Dastardly," Jack replied unable to contain his laugh. "For real, we can do whatever we like." He had the same idea as Will in mind but wanted to try to be smart about it. He continued playing the current level he was on until he decided his brain and fingers needed a break.

"Dick Dastardly? Who's that? Ohhhh yeah. From that old cartoon, the 𝓦𝓪𝓬𝓴𝔂 𝓡𝓪𝓬𝓮𝓼 right." He chuckled.

"Yeah dude. Muttley was my fave, his laugh was so funny!" Jack exclaimed. He sometimes imitated it whenever any of his siblings would get into trouble.

Looking towards the parking lot, he saw his Mom waving at him from the car. She had on an elegant green outfit, sunglasses and was listening to an Ella Mae song on the radio.

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵'𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 he thought as he shared a quizzical glance with Will.

The two boys go to Mrs. Johnson's car, Will discreetly putting his hand in Jack's back pocket.   
"Hey Mrs. Johnson, you look lovely today." He greets the woman with a big smile.

Jack's cock almost bolted up on feeling Will's hand touching his right butt cheek. Luckily he was carrying a 𝘔𝘦𝘢𝘥 composition notebook in front of his crotch. He didn't want to imagine his Mom's face if she saw it 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱. 

"Hi Mom! Why are you dressed like you've won an Emmy?"

"You like that?" Will whispered to his friend while squeezing the boy's butt.

Jack blushed a bit, his smile saying it all. His Mom asked them if they were up for ice cream which Jack really could go for.

"I just had a super important conference with my boss. Guess who got a promotion?" she said in her best Toni Braxton voice.

Will laughs at the impression. "Your Mom sounds funny." He tells Jack before pulling the boy into the backseat with him.

"It's a wonder our house hasn't blown up yet," Jack replied not trying to be mean even though his Mom was in on their conversation.

"I heard that...and you're Dad and I are going out to dinner to celebrate, just the two of us." They were on their way to 𝘉𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘙𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘴. 

The news lit up like a sparkler in Jack's head. 𝘕𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵...𝘚𝘞𝘌𝘌𝘛!

"Wanna play tonight then?" He asks Jack with a wink as he moves steadily over to the boy's thigh.

"You're on," Jack replied as he pulled his Nintendo DS out of his backpack. He didn't want his Mom to weigh in on their fun in the back, especially while she was driving. He smirked at Will and waited with mild trepidation to feel his friend's hand on him again.

Will grinned and edged closer towards Jack's clothed dick. "I'm gonna read." He says out loud, getting a book from his backpack and putting it on his crotch and folding his legs. He tried to relax as he shoved his hand inside Jack's pocket and started squeezing the boy's dick.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh. Sure. I guess." He says with a shrug of his shoulders, sitting down on the floor. "You don't mind the cold though?" He asks, shivering from the drop in temperature.

"No it's kinda sweet after being in the sun so long." Jack jumped on Will's made bed eager to play him at a game.

"C'mon let me see what games you got!" he beamed rubbing his hands excitedly. His toes curling for Will to fire the XBOX up.

"Okay." He says, turning the Xbox on and sitting. "I've got the 𝘈𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘊𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘙𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘉𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘶𝘵𝘺. So what do you wanna play?" He asks eagerly, smiling at his friend and forgetting everything else.

It was a hard choice between 𝘈𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘊𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 and 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘶𝘵𝘺 but Jack decided on the later. Now to see if weekend nights up against Dre improved his skills as he picked up his controller. "Want to put a bet on this?" he asked as the game loaded up.  
Even though anything they would do would happen at their sleepover.

"Oh? Like what Jacky!" He teases.

Jack leaned over on Will's left and whispered into his ear. "Loser has to jack the winner off, wearing his briefs over his face!"

"R-really?" He says with a heavy blush, even hiding his face in his hands and looking away. He takes a few moments to compose himself and grins. "Okay, fine. It's a bet."

Jack and Will were neck to neck as their eyes were glued to the TV screen, each sniffing out and judging the other's weak points and where to strike at. He had to hand it to his friend, he really was great at this game. Still, Jack wasn't going to lose this one. Their controllers clicked constantly as the game's sounds drowned out the reality around them.

Will tried his hardest, smashing his hands against the control. Growling, he threw his control realizing he'd lost.

"You lost man, c'mon you gotta do the bet." Jack sang and beaded his eyes at Will. He knew his friend would enjoy it.

Thankfully from behind the door it seemed their Moms were still talking. Jack got off the bed and removed his pants before taking his sky blue-colored underwear off and throwing them at Will. Taking his place again, Jack put his hands behind his head and waited for Will to begin.

Will coughs nervously and grabs Jack's dick. He starts to stroke it some to get a feel for it and then builds up a rhythm.

Jack smiled then licked his lips waiting for Will to start, reclining his head back on the pillow, the warmth of his friend's fingers heating him up again.

"Keep going..." Jack cooed as he counted every stroke Will made quietly.

Will licks his lips and continues to jerk Jack off, determined to give his friend a great release. The wet fleshy sounds of masturbation echo off the walls of Will's room.

"Mmmm yeah that's great!" Jack hummed to himself, his grin getting wider as Will's sweet fingers were about to set him off. He wanted to return the favor but didn't want his climax to be disrupted. "I'm gonna cum..."

Will grinned and strongly tugged off Jack's dick, squeezing the boy's dick and grabbing the boy's balls.

Jack tossed his head left and right huffing and puffing. "Fuck!" he said through his teeth as three shots of cum flowed out in Will's clenched hand.

He wiped the sheet of sweat from his brow with his left hand, a bashful smile on his face as Will's hand emerged from his briefs.

"What up cutie?" Will asks flirtatiously, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Something pointy and super-sized." Jack said as he cocked his head in the direction of Will's own pants. His boner poking forward like a compass arrow. Jack giggled at it and returned the kiss on Will's right cheek.

"Wanna go now?" He asked hurriedly, hoping to weasel is way out of the dare.

"Yeah. Our Mom's are probably wondering where we are if not talking about fashion magazine- snores-ville!" Jack laughed as he zipped up his pants before getting off the bed to stretch.

"Ha! Yeah true. Let's go!" He gets up to leave but not before giving Jack a smack on the butt.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack started chasing Will down the staircase until they came into the living room to find their Moms doing each others nails of all things. Jack knew his sisters sometimes did this but something about two adult women doing it looked all kinds of weird. His Mom almost dropping the tiny bottle of red nail polish on the pristine white couch.

"Oh my- hey boys. You two finished rescuing the nebula from mutants?" Mrs. Johnson asked as she tried to get back into 𝘔𝘰𝘮-𝘔𝘰𝘥𝘦.

"What? Mutants? Nebula?" He says confused but shrugging it off. "Kahlil's in his room and Theresa and Ty took the dog out." Mrs. Edwards tells the boys. "Dog? Ohhhhh yeah dog. Okay cool." Will replies.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from breaking out laughing. He knew his Mom was referring to video games...which she wasn't far off from.

"Mom, will we be going home soon?" Jack asked. He wanted to have more time alone with Will tonight.

"Yeah. I'm getting bored." He pleaded with Mrs. Johnson. The boy being ready to leave to see the Johnson house and hopefully spend more time with Jack.

Mrs. Johnson took a sip from a glass of pink lemonade she'd been working on earlier. Clearing her throat she collected her thoughts. "Sure things boys, go grab your stuff and we'll be on our way in five."

She then turned her attention back to Will's Mom. "You think this color matches the earrings I got on?" she asked resuming their Mom Talk. Both women cleaning the coffee table as the chatter fest continued.

Jack looked at Will and made a yawning gesture and then a 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 one, sticking his tongue out as if he were dead.

Will chuckled at Jack's antics and grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on let's go to my room. I think I left some stuff in my room."   
He says, dragging the boy to his room.   
As the two boys are grabbing games and putting them into Will's bag, Kahlil comes into the room and goes toward Jack.

Jack almost didn't hear Kahlil come in but this time wasn't taken by surprise.

"Hey what's up?" he asked as he put a Total War game in Will's bag. He wondered if the kid even knew what they'd been up to.

"Don't fuck with my brother!" Kahlil whispered in Jack's ear, his eyes flashing a faint yellow then turning back to their brown color before leaving the room.   
"Hey so you ready to go?" You okay?" He asks with a curious look.

Jack playfully slapped Will upside the head. "Just being friendly-wait till you meet my sibs... I'm A Okay!" he winked before picking up his bag. "Let's roll!"

He couldn't put his finger on it but swore something was up with Will's eyes. Whatever it was, he still was taken by how handsome he looked.


	10. Chapter 10

Will shrugged as he watched Kahlil's leave his room. 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥. The older boy thought as he finished getting ready.   
"Ok! Come on Jackie, let's go.   
Time for some fun." He cheered, grabbing his friend's hand and walking out of the room.

Jack smiled at Will grabbing his hand. The two running downstairs stopped briefly so Will's Mom could bid her son goodbye, much to Will's embarrassment.   
Packing their bags in the trunk, they got back in the car where Mrs. Johnson was waiting, now on the cellphone talking with her husband about what 𝑵𝑶𝑻 to wear for their dinner out tonight-not being subtle about it either.   
Jack did his best to hide the snickering grin behind his backpack.   
After two minutes, she finished talking and turned back to look at the boys, her eyes staring deathly at them.

"Don't neither of you go on 𝘛𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 with this..." she said before turning the car on and starting the drive home.

"I don't even have a 𝘛𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. Too much drama plus, my parents don't like excessive social media." He explained to Jack and Mrs. Johnson as they drove along to the Johnson house.   
Will's hand crept along slowly till his hand touched and grabbed Jack's, giving it a small squeeze.

Jack made a raspberry sound in attempt to hold back a laugh.   
As their Mom was driving he mouthed at Will "Don't sweat it, she loves being dramatic" and winked.

After twenty minutes, they arrived at the Johnson residence.   
Jack knew his Dad and siblings had to be home by now. He wasn't sure about Pops but thought he'd find Will okay.

"Alright boys Home Sweet Home" Mrs. Johnson said as she parked. Looking back at Will with a cautionary sort of glance.   
"The family's looking forward to meeting you, hope we don't end up having you running away in fear- I'm joking..." she laughed much to the non-amusement of her son and his friend.

"Okay...bad joke-alright let's get inside" she said trying to save face and reached for her purse.

Jack ruffled the hair on Will's head smiling back at his reassuringly.

"Do that again and I'll sit on your face." Will whispered menacingly to Jack.   
Then the boy got out the car and prepared to meet the Johnson family.

Jack beaded his eyes watching Will get out of the car. He wouldn't mind Will sitting on his face, provided he didn't suffocate him.

They followed Mrs. Johnson into the house. She immediately declared she and Jack were home-with a guest.   
Walking down the staircase carrying two mismatched and odd looking ties, a burly light-skinned black man with dress pants, a blue shirt and shoes on.

"Hey Baby, which of these you think goes best with this shirt?" he asked holding a white black spotted tie with various colored glasses on it in his right hand and a 𝘌𝘯𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘰 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪 vintage one in his left.

Jack, his Mom and Will looked at the man not amused at all.

"Okay...𝘌𝘯𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘰 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪 it is." He then noticed Will and the tense air in the room lifted.

"Hey there lil' bro. So Jack, whose your boy here?" the man asked.

Jack cleared his throat as his Mom pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Dad this is Will. Will this is Dad." Jack said hoping to keep it short and less weird than it got off to.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Mr. Johnson." He greeted the older male. Then getting close to Jack and grinning. "Is he always like that?" He giggled.

"You've no idea..." Jack said.

Mrs. Johnson cleared her throat and cut in. "Will is going to be staying over tonight," she stressed to Andre Sr. who hadn't gotten the hint yet. Once he did, he turned back towards Will.

"Okay we got three main rules in this house. One, you break it you pay for it. Two, your prints are on it, you did it. 𝘕𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘛𝘳𝘦𝘴- we keep it 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍 so don't hate on it," he said as his wife rolled her eyes.

Okay... I think he's got it hon..." she started leading her husband back upstairs to get a dress shirt on. "You kids help yourselves to the lasagna in the fridge. Zoey, Junior, Diane-dinner's on and we got a guest-be nice!" she said adding some zang to the last word.

Jack nudged Will in the right shoulder. "Let's call dibs on it. Get ready when my sibs come down, they'll talk your ears off." He got a head start dashing into the kitchen.

"Ok cool!" He smiled, giving Jack a butt squeeze before following after him.

Jack snickered at Will's slap as they reached the kitchen. Jack warmed the lasagna up while getting five plates together for Will and his sibs. As the smell filled the kitchen, the boys watched skits from 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 on Youtube via Jack's smartphone. Their laughter interrupted when unseen footsteps came from the adjacent living room. A burly man the same physique and resemblance to Jack's Dad walked in with an empty pint glass.

"Jack don't let your Mom catch you watchin' Junior's rap videos again..." his eyes catchin' notice of Will.

"Who's this brother here?" he asked.

"Pops, this is my pal Will from school, he's over for dinner..."

"Is that all he's here for?" Pops eyes crossed at them both suspiciously. "Don't think I don't know how you kids get when you get those headsets of yours on. As if TV wasn't rottin' your brains enough."

Jack bit inside his cheek to stifle a laugh. "Want some lasagna Pops?" he asked.

"Is it from Olive Garden?" Pops asked putting his glass in the sink.

"No, Mom made it." Jack said with some uncertainty.

"No thanks..." he replied. "If y'all need me, I'll be watching Westerns in the Den..." the clamor of feet and overlapping voices came from upstairs.   
"That's my cue. Y'all clean up the kitchen when you're done, or I'll know the reason why," the man winked before slipping out the kitchen.

"That's your grandpa! At least he's not like mine. Grandpa Billy likes getting drunk while watching TV."   
He chuckled, discreetly rubbing the boy's back from their seats.

"So does Pops but at least he's never walked in naked" Jack said enjoying the expression on Will's face. "That was a joke," he replied whistling.

Very soon Jack's siblings were downstairs and clamoring into the kitchen.   
Dre Jr. was first, wearing a red Nike shirt, black shorts and sandals.   
Totally engrossed with the music he was listening to on his MP3 player. His older sister Zoey was focused on her sky blue-colored cell phone.   
Her peta pink Under Armour shirt contrasting with dark indigo Levi's as the black leather boots made quiet a noise on the wood floor.   
Diane was last to come in, dressed to impress as always and reading some science article on her pink Kindle.   
They each talked so loud over the other, Jack had to whistle for them to be quiet.

"Hey guys, this is Will!" He jerked a thumb over at his friend.

"Hey!" He said awkwardly, the three siblings reminding him of his own.

The three Johnson siblings eyed Will curiously at first but soon began to warm up to him.

"So Jack this is you're boy you keep talking about, huh?" Dre Jr. asked as he ruffled Will's hair. Jack's cheeks went red.

Zoey rolled her eyes at the eldest son. "Really?" she asked before pushing him aside.   
"Don't mind Clueless Will. Jack told us you're a smart guy-the little knuckle-head needs one," she pinched Jack's right cheek while going into the fridge for some pink lemonade.

"Zo!" Jack whined embarrassed.

"Can we please eat?" Diane asked slightly irritated catching everyone's attention.

"Gotcha covered!" Jack said as he put on the oven mitts and took the lasagna out and put it on the stove top.

"Your brother's lucky I didn't bite his hand off." Will mumbled to Jack with a roll of his eyes, hating to be treated like a little kid.   
"Anyway, what're we eating Jacky?"


	12. Chapter 12

"My Mom's famous lasagna with garlic bread and salad," Jack said.  
"You haven't lived until you try it" he replied thinking it would've been funny if Will tried to bite junior's hand off.

"You two gonna stand there whispering like Bonnie and Clyde or are you gonna help serve the food?"  
Diane asked as she mixed the salad- the only one in the family besides Mom who didn't get it all over the floor.

Jack made a funny face with his back turned which made Will snicker as he cut a block of lasagna and put the plate on the counter for whoever could grab it first.

Will sat down and slyly dragged Jack to the seat next to him before getting his plate of food.  
Then he starts to rub his friend's thigh under the table while eating with the other hand.  
"You like it?" He whispered to Jack.

"It's a secret recipe," Jack replied as he took another bite and rubbed his sock-covered foot against Will's right one.

Junior was picking through his salad before his eyes fell on Will.  
"So Will, how'd you and Jack become the Dynamic Duo?" he asked, curious what they were giggling and smiling about.

"Oh we just met in detention." He shrugged his shoulders casually. "And some other stuff." He mumbled with a chuckle.

Zoey chuckled as she speared an olive with her fork. "Sorry, I just think it's funny Jack brings a friend home from detention instead of a parent-teacher conference letter twice a week..."

"Last year he had three weeks of detention, everyone thought he lived at the school." Diane remarked before sipping her glass of pink lemonade.  
Jack stuck out his tongue out at her.

Junior's eyes beamed as he recalled what his younger brother did. "That was too rich though!" he laughed. "Can you believe it's a meme now?"

Will, being the introvert he is felt bored and slightly uncomfortable around these near strangers despite them being Jack's siblings.  
"Hey Jack, I'm getting tired. I think I'll go take a nap." He told his friend before giving the boy's cock a tender squeeze and getting up to go upstairs.

Jack instantly got the message. Putting his and Will's plates in the sink, they started to leave just as his parents came downstairs all ready to enjoy their night out.  
After reiterating the Dos and DON'Ts, they left with their Dad flirting with Mom on the way much to the kids dismay.  
Not even mentioning who should do the dishes, which got Junior and Zoey into a dispute over it with Diane as referee.

Nudging Will's left shoulder, Jack whispered, "Let's give 'em the slip before they find out."  
He jerked his finger towards the living room and made a roundabout over to the staircase which they dashed up.  
Junior and Zoey now trying to cut deals for who washed the dishes.  
Jack giggled, almost wishing he got an eyeful of the argument. Still, he was looking forward to this night, leading Will to his room.

"So.........what do you wanna do first?" He asked seductively, grabbing Jack by the hand and kissing him on the cheek.  
Then after a few seconds, kissing him on the lips. "Oh!" He gasped, smiling and blushing.

Jack's fingers intertwined with Will's, the warmth of his palm against his very comforting. Kissing his friend back, he rubbed the back of his hand against the tent in Will's pants.

"Let's....touch....again," Jack whispered as he buried his nose in Will's hair, smirking to himself.

"Then let's strip Jackie." He smirked, squeezing the boy's penis and butt.  
Then he starts to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

Jack took off his school uniform, standing in his blue briefs and white t-shirt.  
Stepping closer to Will, he lifted his shirt over his body and threw it behind him.  
Guiding his friend's right hand back towards his bulge and left up to feel up his toasty warm chest.  
The sparks the simple touches set off deep under his skin made Jack tap his toes on the carpet.

"Go on...I know you wanna do it too..." he whispered in Will's left ear in case any of his siblings came upstairs.

Will smiled, enveloping the boy in a tight hug. He squeezes his back and butt before tackling him onto the bed.

Jack started making mock jabs at Will's chest.  
Their legs entangling together as he poked at his friend's warm crotch and tried to flip Will on his back.


	13. Chapter 13

"So we wrestling huh? Sadly I don't know any moves." He smirked, locking Jack's lips in a kiss.

"We're not doing WWE stuff, just roughhousing." Jack returned the kiss as he brought one hand under his covered nuts and tickled at the area.

"Roughhousing? Man, I wanna play." He complained, groping Jack's butt under his underwear.

Jack went into a giggling fit as he attacked Will's neck and pretended to nibble on it. At the same time his hands fumbled with his belt. He was more than eager to get the game started now.

"You still got your pants on?" He chuckled. "Want me to take them off for you?"

Jack nodded in reply, his thrilled boner twitched in response reaffirming it. He laid back on his bed, grinning at Will, almost daring him to initiate the dirty play they'd been looking forward to.

"Good." He replied, taking Jack's pants off slowly, rubbing his thighs sensually and playfully chomping on the boy's underwear clad boner.

Jack snickered at how Will's mouth teased his boner. The warmth of his tongue seeping through the cotton of his briefs.

"Oh Dude, do it-I want it..." he said gripping handfuls of the bed sheets as his toes curled.

"Want me to suck you?" He asked with a toothy smirk.

"Oh yeah, don't hold back!" Jack begged as his fists gripped into the mattress waiting for Will to overtake him again.

"Oh! I so won't!" He smirked, licking his lips before strips off Jack's underwear and starts to suckle and lap at the boy's dick and scrotum.

"Sweet Easter!" Jack exclaimed having his cock experience Will's killer oral skills. Petting his lover's hair and fingering the curls the more Will went down on him. Hopefully neither of his siblings or Pops would barge in on them.

As Jack was lost in the pleasure of Will's blowjob, something began to happen. Colors shimmered all around them in swirls of purples, greens and blues. And suddenly the couple was transported into the living room of the Johnson household.

Jack blinked, his mind and blur as he and Will found themselves on the main couch. Fortunately nobody was downstairs but he clearly didn't remember coming downstairs with him. He looked over at Will, his face grave as if a monster would pop up behind them.

"Dude...what-was-that?" Jack whispered but actually freaking out internally and still horned up.

"I'll explain later now come on!" He said quickly. After taking a deep breath, he grabs Jack's arm and teleport them back to his room. "Okay.........you have questions don't you?"

Jack didn't know where to start as his heart beat wildly against his chest. "Uh...how long have you been able to do that?" he tried to stay chill while inside he could hear himself screaming "WOW MY BOYFRIEND'S GOT SUPER POWERS!"

"Well.......there was a comet a few years ago. I was running from some bullies and I teleport to my house........my whole family , except my parents have powers." He replied slowly, afraid of the boy's response.

Jack's hands flew up towards his mouth in astonishment before he was composed enough to reply. "Dude... that-is-so-COOL!!!" he exclaimed, reaching out to grasp Will by his arms.

"What other powers you got and what can your sibs do?" Jack asked with all the eagerness of waiting in line for a new video game.

"Oh! You're not mad or shocked or anything?" Will asked with widened eyes. "Okay so I can only teleport, Kahlil can convert energy into different forms like solar into light or kinetic. Theresa can manipulate electricity and Tyrus can shape-shift into a coyote. That's it really."

Jack gasped unable to put his whirlwind thoughts into coherent sentences. The only word he could say was "Awesome!"

He almost laughed at Will's question but managed to regain his senses. "It's surprising but still-you got SUPER POWERS...that's totally DOPE." Jack hugged his lover without warning.

"Really?" He asked with surprise, rubbing his head and laughing. "So what do you wanna do now?" He asked after taking a deep breath.

"Let's go back to my room, still wanna have some fun." Jack grinned. The newly revealed secret about his friend still had him warm all over but not as much as the pull to have the boy in his arms again.


End file.
